A duo and a quartet
by Piper Bhuwakul
Summary: Masato and Kira team up to become a successful musical duo. Quartet Night dominates the Asian music scene. The story takes place on the night of an awards show with both teams present.


**A/N: Before reading this beaware, I'm no writer. It's mostly an exercise for another activity I do that requires writing. However if you are going to take the time to read this I would greatly appreciate feedback. Be honest and mean is all I ask - how else does one improve? Thank you, in advance.**

* * *

A Duo and a Quartet

What would the music industry be without its rivalries and competitions – _it's a brute battlefield_. Only those who are pitch perfect with a flawless inner metronome can make it far.  
That is certainly the mindset many talented musicians have. Hours and hours of practice to perfect each and every skill a performer may need. Shedding blood, sweat and tears along the way. Only those who are dedicated to the very end can make it.  
Over the years, Quartet Night has become one of the most influential musical acts in Asia. Idol groups are popular there. Perfectly harmonizing vocals, a difficult dance routine and visuals all in one neatly wrapped package. Quartet Night is the spitting image of that.  
Enjoying their time in the spotlight however, they're tired of their usual "recipe for success". At the Asia Music Awards, they want to debut a new image. Getting back to the roots of music, Reiji suggested that they should perform as a band.

"Whoaaa!" Reiji exclaimed, "Look at how big the arena is!"  
The quartet had made their way to Seoul, where yearly the best Asian music acts have been awarded. Along with them, Masato Hijirikawa and Kira Sumeragi are representing the Shining Entertainment Agency.  
Their former groups STARISH and HEAVENS had drifted apart, as most idols started solo projects. The two however through friendship, decided to become a musical duo. Kira left the Raging Agency and joined the agency he used to work so hard to defeat. However there have been rumors that they will start their own entertainment business. Their success after debut was immensely successful, leading them to be nominated for best new musical act as well as best album.  
However Quartet Night's nomination is also for best album.

"It's sure starting to fill up quickly" Masato smiled coolly.  
"The event is starting soon." Ai confirmed, "We should get to our designated seats."  
"We're seats F-20 to F-25." Camus said in his usual cold tone.

They quickly found their seats in the sixth row, amongst some big names in the industry. Idols from JYP, King Records, BigHit, SM and so many more.

 _The enemy._

Surely, this will be an exciting night – especially considering who is supposed to host this event. Plenty of mischief, surprises and laughter are to be guaranteed in this serious and tense atmosphere with the obnoxious host. None other than Shining Saotome is going to host this night.

"We're going to have to go backstage after the greetings. Being the first performance of the night we will need to change into our stage outfits quickly." Masato was telling his seniors.

"What kind of a theme are you going for?" Reiji curiously asks him.  
Masato leans back in his seat. "Same as usual"  
A pouty expression washed over the nosy senior's face.  
Next to him, Ranmaru is chuckling. The duo started laughing too.  
"What have you got to do with this?" Reiji pokes Ranmaru.  
"Hijirikawa trained under me, of course I'd know a bit more about their upcoming performances than you do." The bassist tells him.  
Reiji sulks into his seat.  
"Nothing personal." Kira adds getting a laugh out of Masato.

Slowly the lights start to dim until it is pitch dark and the audience quiets down

"LAAADIES AND GEEENTLEMEEN!"

Everyone instantly recognizes the voice coming from the center.

"ARE YOU READY….."

"…TO LOVE!"

Everyone in the audience cringes.

The lights slowly turn back on and Saotome is standing center stage. Wearing his usual red polka dot tie, brown jacket and sunglasses.

"We have AAAMAAAZING groups and idols here tonight. I wish you could all win big….

BUUUT

there can only be one winner in each category!"

Masato senses the tension in the air rising. These are the kinds of situations where even your friends, mentors and idols become your enemy. _It's part of the job_. Everyone here has immense respect for each other. They are the ones who worked hard and dedicated their life to getting this far.

"What an excitement it is, to see who will WIIIN" Saotome continues his opening speech. "We will have performances throughout the night as well. And a few breaks for everyone to catch their breath from all of the mindblowing music that they will hear." He starts to get to the details mainly directed at the audience watching at home from their TV or streaming from ShiningTube.

Kira pokes Masato.  
"Hm?"  
"Shall we head over to change? We're on in a few minutes."  
"Good idea."  
The duo sneaks their way to the backstage area filled with racks of outfits and various kinds of music equipment.

"Are we sure the fans will like this?" The usually stoic blue haired performer asks Kira.  
"We won't know for sure until we try… Many groups have been successful with similar concepts though." Kira reassures Masato.  
"True." The worried male sighs "Let's get ready."

The two men change from their suits into a rather cool stage outfit. Usually, they would prefer performing in classy clothing. But tonight distressed ripped jeans, black leather jackets, sunglasses and even slightly gelled back hair is what they were going for.

After changing they stood by the entrance to the stage, waiting for their queue to get on.

"AND NOW… We shall have our first performance of the evening." Shining announced as the lights in the audience were dimming once again, signaling that the duo must take their positions on the stage.

Kira to the piano, Masato to the center. With their hearts racing, the performance is about to begin.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for making it this far! What bothered you the most about these roughly 900 words? Something you didn't like? Stylistically too awkward? If there's grammar mistakes please point them out so I can learn from them. (English is my 2nd language) Thank you!**


End file.
